


A Heart So True

by ForgedInSmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry finds Pokemon, Harry has a thing for blondes, Harry makes up with Dudley, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Sentient Hogwarts, more of a grey Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedInSmoke/pseuds/ForgedInSmoke
Summary: Salazar Slytherin hid a secret room full of strange red and white balls that he couldn’t make heads or tails of. Potter luck strikes again! This will change the Wizarding World more than Harry knows.Starts the summer between 4th and 5th year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. In the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don’t own Harry Potter or Pokemon, I’m sorry for the word vomit my brain has made. This is mostly made just for myself. Enjoy..? Idk

_ It’s not rotting? _ came the first surprised thought as he stared at the body of the basilisk. It was... calming to be back in the Chamber of Secrets. This was a danger Harry had already conquered, when the worst thing Harry had done was talk to snakes, when Hogwarts seemed simpler, if no less dangerous. 

His thoughts were a whirlwind storm, making him restless and angry, so angry at everything that had happened. Moody was a fake, Cedric was dead, and Voldemort was alive once again. He had been given time to himself to clean up and get food and do this and that and- and. He just wanted to breathe, to cry, to yell, because  _ it wasn’t fair _ . He had heard of therapy before, of muggle mind-healers, of those who fought in wars having what most called shell shock syndrome.  _ What would the therapists say about Hogwarts?  _ came the embittered  ~~forbidden~~ thought.

Why did he have to witness a fellow student die? Why did he have to watch his parent’s killer rise once again? Why wouldn’t anyone tell him _it’s not his fault!?_ _Oh but it is_ , came the insidious whisper inside his head. He exhaled heavily, walking over the the wall and leaning against it, curled into a ball, wand tightly in hand. He had sat there only for a moment, when a loud click reverberated through the chamber, seeing to Harry scrambling to his feet, wand up and pointing towards the wall. Braziers he had never noticed before, were aflame all around the chamber as a chunk of the wall large enough to be considered a doorway simply melted away.

Peering inside the dark tunnel, Harry tensed as small torches running down it’s length lit up pair by pair, flickering light showcasing a large room at the end. Harry hesitated for a moment before steeling himself and walking in, wand never wavering. The room lit up a brilliant white as runes on the ceiling activated as soon as he stepped in, revealing boxes upon boxes of dusty red and white, blue and white, and black and white balls, all the size of a golfball. 

In the middle of the room upon a desk sat a red rectangle and a journal that looked positively ancient, covered in the thickest layer of dust Harry had ever seen.  _ If Aunt Petunia were to see this, she would have a stroke, _ he thought a little hysterically. Wand put away, he walked over to the desk, pausing then reaching for the journal, flipping it open. The writing looked like scribbles before shimmering and turning into words he understood. 

**If you are reading this, I am, perhaps, dead, and you are blessed with the same magicks as my lineage, and can converse with the noble beings of snakes and occasional dragon. I have placed a rather creative intention ward upon this room, as I do not want those who will not continue this research for me to get within here. The ward, if you so choose to learn it, is at the back of this book. I came upon these strange items when researching basilisks, led here by a strange depiction, of a green snake-dragon creature. I have not been able to figure out what it is that these items do, only that pressing the small circle in the middle of the black band enlarges or miniaturizes them. I am loathe to try magick on them, for fear there is some unknown curse laid on them, as I have seen countless others befall before. This odd box seems to be the key to everything, but I found it in rather poor conditions, so I am afraid it is of use no longer. I leave this project in your hands, Speaker.**

**Salazar Slytherin**

He stared blankly before flipping through the rest of the journal, seeing many notes and detailed drawing decorating the pages. Harry hummed under his breath, grabbing a ball at random and holding it up, a dirty blue and white ball. He gently pressed the button, startling and nearly dropping the ball as it grew to the size of a grapefruit. Pressing it again, and therefore making it shrink, he gave one last look around the room and heading out. Thanking himself for having the foresight to grab his broom, he flew out of the chamber.  _ Looks like I have a new project this summer break. _


	2. Dobby and the Room of Hidden Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I’m doing at this point but Harry coping through intelligent Pokémon who love him seems to be a good way to go
> 
> Also Hedwig is currently away delivering letters and gathering letters

Nothing Harry did could get the ball to react. Heat, cold, dark, light… even trying to use one of the kitchen knives under the lip of the button couldn’t pry it open.  _ If it’s even supposed to open _ . He stared at the blue and white ball with contempt as he expanded and compressed it by use of the button, his newest way of fidgeting. It helped him in the those few hours just before daybreak, when he woke up with trembling limbs and a scream on his lips. His nightmares filled with Cedric’s blank stare and vibrant flashes of green. He fumbled for a moment, the expanded ball falling to the ground and bouncing.

**_POP!_ ** Harry stared stupidly as the ball finally opened, emitting a red beam of light at the ground, stupefied as to what caused this reaction. Unless… The bouncing motion was what set it off. The beam solidified into a tiny shape before cutting off as the ball closed. Now, where there had been nothing before, sat a tiny, yellow...thing.  _ A creature of some sort _ , he amended, as it turned to stare at him. 

“Jol..tik?” the tiny creature murmured, taking a couple steps forward. Harry tensed where he was seated, wondering if it would attack him like pretty much every animal barring Hedwig had. “Joltik!” It scurried forward and onto Harry before he could so much as tug his wand out of his pocket, crawling up his shirt and resting on his right shoulder. “Joltik!” it exclaimed again as he turned to look at it, nearly cross eyed as he tried to focus his vision.

“Hullo,” he said carefully, eyeing the yellow thing. It looked rather like a bug. A huge, bright yellow bug. He carefully reached up to touch it on it’s back, a smile finding its way to his face as the bug started practically purring while leaning into his hand. “You’re kinda cute,” he whispered softly. “What do you eat I wonder? Fruit maybe? You do look like a bug, and that’s usually what they eat.” 

The bug seemed to practically vibrate in his hand with energy, scurrying about his whole room when he gently set it on the ground. It wasn’t long before the bug came rushing back towards him, making the odd noises from before. “Jol joltik tik jol!”  _ Is it trying to speak? _ He pet it a few more times before hissing as his hand stung, seeing what looked like…  **sparks** around his new friend. “Tik!” It shook itself and looked at him as more sparks of electricity appeared around it fur. 

“You must be magical,” he stated flatly, never taking his eyes off the bug as he reached into his trunk and grabbed his Monster Book of Monsters. Cautiously looking away, he flipped through the pages, looking for a similar creature like this bug. When he came up empty after an hour of looking, he set the book down and held his hand out to the bug who quickly hopped on. “Given that you were in the chamber so long I bet your kind is extinct,” Harry murmured while bringing the bug to eye level. 

_ It’s too bad I can’t sneak back into the Chamber… It’s not like I can apparate around like a House Elf- _ he stood up with a jerk. “Dobby!” There was a loud crack and two large green eyes were peering up at him.

“Mister Harry Potter! You called for Dobby! Dobby is most blessed to have been called by-“

“Dobby, can you bring me Hogwarts? Can you get inside?”

Floppy ears flapped as he nodded vigorously. “Of course Mister Harry Potter sir! House Elves can always go to Hogwarts! That’s where Dobby is to be working!”

“Excellent, let me just grab my shoes and a robe.” Harry gently set the bug on his shoulder, stuffing the book back into the trunk and grabbing out a robe, sliding one arm on and waiting for the bug to switch shoulders before putting on the other arm, jamming his feet into his trainers. “Right, Dobby, do you know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?” 

“Dobby knows sir! Take Dobby’s hand.” Harry reached down and grabbed his hand before they were whisked away with a crack. Harry stumbled when they arrived, the bug on his shoulder squeaking frantically. He slowly pet it, wincing as he got shocked a few times. “Dobby can take Mister Harry Potter down sir!” 

“Really? That would be amazing Dobby, thank you.” With another crack, they were in the chamber, Harry crossing over to the wall and watching it melt away once more, ducking inside he grabbed the rectangle and five more of the balls, two more blue and three red. Walking back out, he paused then looked at Dobby. “Dobby, do you know anyplace I can be without anyone knowing I’m here!”

Dobby practically lit up in excitement. “Dobby knows sir! The other Hogwarts elves told Dobby! The room of Hidden Things!” Dobby grabbed a hold of Harry’s cloak and they were once again off, this time arriving in an empty corridor. “Mister Harry Potter sir just has to walk by three times, thinking of what he needs!” Harry nodded and began determinedly pacing, thinking,  _ I need a place to learn about these creatures, I need a place to learn about these creatures, I need a place to learn about these creatures… _

Slowly a door formed on the wall, looking like the door to a house. Harry walked towards it, thanking Dobby again, and went inside, taken aback by the obvious cottage he was in, lined with books. He could even see a field outside, sunshine lighting up the house he was in. He took a deep breath, air feeling … lighter than usual. He walked over to the nearest bookshelf, looking at all the titles:  _ Pokemon Encyclopedia, Berries and Their Uses, Type Advantage and Other Battle Strategies, A Children’s Guide to Pokemon, _ etc. 

“Pokemon..?” He grabbed the Children’s Guide, sitting down at the desk and reading, the bug on his shoulder crawling off and scuttling around to explore. After a while he felt the room shift a little before the smell of food hit his nose, sitting up from his hunched over position, back popping loudly. A fresh plate of breakfast foods was sitting on the desk, Harry easily identifying it as something the Hogwarts elves made. 

“Joltik!” He looked over at the Pokemon, Joltik, as it hurried over, climbing up Harry and heading straight to the side of fruit. Taking the other balls he grabbed out of his pocket, he set them on the table before turning to the door he walked through. He stood, leaning out the door for a moment. “Dobby!” 

Soon enough Dobby was once again by the door, staring up at him. “Yes Harry Potter sir?” 

Harry smiled, bending down a little. “ Can I get five more sides of fruit and a big bowl of berries? Also a couple bowls of water would be appreciated.”

Dobby smiled excitedly. “Right away Harry Potter sir!” He left quickly and Harry shut the door once again. Grabbing Joltik and the food, he made his way outside, a stone picnic table right by some trees and a small pond. Resting everything there and jolting as the other food he asked for appeared. Setting Joltik down again and smiling as it ran back over to its fruit, he went back inside and grabbed the balls. Pressing the buttons, he expanded them all, tossing them up after a moment. 

Five red beams of light shot out, one heading towards the pond, revealing the Pokémon after a moment. “Horsea, Litwick, Morelull, Rookidee, and a Ralts…” They all turned to him, even Joltik, and he grinned back, his heart soaring.  _ This will be my Pokémon team. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me it feels like I’m moving fast but I wanted to get Harry into what Pokémon are and also introduce the rest of his line up
> 
> Joltik- Galvantula ♂  
> Horsea- Kingdra ♂  
> Litwick- Chandelure ♀  
> Morelull- Shiinotic ♀  
> Rookidee- Corviknight ♂  
> Ralts- Gallade ♂


End file.
